Hershey Kiss Chaos
by SoulEaterDark
Summary: [Oneshot] It's Valentine's day and Leon is alone at the hotel with everyone's favorite insane ninja. With a bit of prying, Yuffie is able to get Leon to open up a bit and it's then that she learns something shocking.


Hello peoples! I was in the mood to write a fun story and so, I decided to dedicate one to Saitn Valentine! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hershey Kisses!

* * *

Leon looked out the hotel's window and watched the Valentine's Day balloons fly across the sky. His heart sank, no, it ached. The only person he would've ever spent this day with was gone. This caused him to effectively hate Valentine's Day and everything about it. He used to think it was the greatest day of the year, it was easy to get a date, and with his ex, it was an easy day for anything. But now it was nothing but mushy-gushy love stories with tootie-frutie crushes and all that crap.

He glanced down across the second district and saw Aeris and Cloud kissing over a cup of coffee and some pie or cake or something, he scoffed and got up, slamming his chair into his desk as he did. He shut the blinds and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. 'How did it get so hard?' Wow, that was a question he asked himself too often…Though he wondered how he could ever get the answer.

"Dammit!" He looked up towards the door. It was then that he remembered that Yuffie was still there, probably in the kitchen. She was most likely screwing up the kitchen into one big mess and then leave it for Aeris to clean up again. But that was Yuffie's usual ways; she would make a mess out of the kitchen, attempt to clean it up, Aeris would get home and then faint, she would then wake up later and scold Yuffie like she was just a puppy or something and then apologize for being too hard on her. It was a very weird and painfully long process but it worked for Yuffie and as long as no one else got hurt then he couldn't care less. There was a sudden crash and his door shook, then he heard the unmistakable voice of Yuffie,

"Ow!" he got up and headed towards the door, nearly knocking over a wineglass filled to the brim with Hershey kisses. When he opened the door he found Yuffie sitting up right with a mess of whipped cream, hot chocolate and mini marshmallows covering her from head to toe. He raised an eyebrow but she just sat there, still holding the mugs she asked herself,

"What's wrong with me? Woah, don't go down that road again!" Leon stood there, leaning against the door frame.

"Did you want something?" He asked irritably, glaring at the 17 year-old for no apparent reason. Well, he sort of had a reason; every time he talked to Yuffie something went wrong.

"Well, I had hot chocolate for you, but I sort of ….Dropped it." She smiled her usual goofy smile and got up, "Can you help me clean this up?" Leon sighed,

"Fine."

"Thanks!" As they started to walk down the hall Yuffie slipped on the spilt beverage. She squeaked and fell back onto her behind. She sat up and grumbled, "Great, why didn't you catch me or something, you do it for Aeris all the time!" Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, using the other to help Yuffie up.

"Because every time I help you something tends to get broken, or fractured or nearly cut in half." Yuffie pouted,

"It was only the one time!" Leon shook his head,

"Just get a bucket of water and towels."

"Okay! I'll race ya to the kitchen!" Without a chance for Leon to respond Yuffie had shot down the hall way and smashed into a wall. "I'm okay!" She screeched down the hallway and skidded down the corner. Leon shook his head; it was going to be a long night.

"Ew! This is icky!" Yuffie tossed a marshmallow at Leon catching him off guard and giggling as it hit his cheek and bounced off onto the floor. He frowned and Yuffie stopped giggling and retracted back, "Never mind." They finally only had a few spots of whipped cream left and then some melted marshmallows that Yuffie had been pelting at Leon for the past half hour.

"Let's just get this done, alright? I have better things to be doing right now." Yuffie scoffed,

"Yeah sure, like skulking around in your room and wish us all to hell? Why don't you try and enjoy Valentine's Day for once?" Leon glared at her and grabbed the towel out of her hands. He got up and started down the hallway, Yuffie, meanwhile, got up and went into Leon's room to use his sink. She bounced through his room and into the bathroom, humming a happy tune as she turned on the water and washed her hands. When she was done, she ran out the doorway and back into Leon's room. She stopped short though when she saw the wineglass filled with Hershey kisses. She snuck a glance at the door, well; Leon won't be coming back anytime soon. She gave the Hershey kisses an evil-sugar-high-like look and jumped as she heard Leon's boots heading back down the hall. She sighed; she knew he would never actually give her chocolate, not after what happened last time…..

Leon sighed as he walked into his room and saw Yuffie giggling and laughing away on his bed while she read…A little heart shaped card that said "Be mine." On the front in big pink letters…What a second, wasn't that…? "Yuffie!" Yuffie looked up from the Valentine's card and giggled,

"Aw! You care about her!" Leon growled and snatched the card away from her.

"Of course I care about her! She was…Dammit Yuffie, just leave me alone." Yuffie sat back and put her hands behind her head like a pillow.

"No way, I'm gonna help you!"

"How?" Leon sat on the foot of the bed, Yuffie hummed and said,

"I know, I'll listen! So come on, spill it! Tell me why you're so upset!"

"No." Yuffie frowned,

"Why not? Come on, you have to get over her sometime! It's what she would've wanted! Rinoa always told you that she just wanted you to be happy!" Leon growled at the sound of Rinoa's name.

"How could I? She was the only person I've ever been in love with, there's no way I could ever-" Yuffie cut him off,

"Just talk already!" Yuffie stood up in front of Leon and put her hands on her hips, "Come on Squall, you talk to Aeris all the time!"

"It's Leon. And that's different, Aeris doesn't drive me insane." Yuffie pouted and looked over at the Hershey kisses again. Leon followed her gaze and instantly regretted it.

"Can I?" Yuffie gave him the dreaded puppy eyes and stuck out her lower lip. "Leeeeoooonnnnn…" She said sweetly, he looked away.

"Fine, go ahead, I don't care. I have to go train anyway." Yuffie jumped up and nearly screamed,

"Yes!" she bounded over to the glass and started tearing off the wrappers and eating the kisses whole. Leon shook his head and sighed as he grabbed the gunblade and walked out.

( V )

/ Later on…

Yuffie bounced down the alley way and right into the secret cavern that Leon usually trained in. She ran in, stopping momentarily to stomp and jump in the puddles like she used to when she was younger. She stuffed down a piece of candy and nearly tackled Leon; he in return, pushed her off and nearly struck her with his sword.

"Jeez Yuffie, don't sneak up on me like that." Yuffie giggled and said in an amazingly high and squeaky voice,

"Sorry Squall!"

"It's Leon. Go home, I have to train." Yuffie smiled.

"Then I can-"

"No!" Yuffie pouted at him and for the rest of that half hour pushed his buttons about how he never seemed to smile anymore and how he never let her train with him either.

"Oh, come ON Squall, I just wanna help! Come on, it'll be fun; we can train together just like we used to! You know, like when we fought Sora at the Coliseum!" Leon sighed,

"If I say that you can will you leave me alone? I'm getting a headache now, so answer it with a normal voice. Not like that annoying duck thing that travels around with Sora."

"Okay, and the duck's name is Donald." Leon shook his head,

"Whatever."

/ 2 hours later ---

Yuffie landed on the ground with a thud and a few seconds later opened her eyes only to come face to face with Leon's blade. He pulled back and Yuffie jumped up, rubbing her side she grumbled, "Why did you hit me so hard?" Leon shrugged.

"You told me not to hold back, and I told you to block."

"Whatever Leon, I didn't mean literally!" Leon shook his head,

"I don't--…Did you just call me Leon?" Of course you know that anyone that calls Leon "Leon" must actually care in some sort of way. Yuffie stepped back,

"I guess it's the sugar." She laughed nervously and blushed while rubbing the back of her head. Leon looked at her skeptically,

"Yuffie?" she looked up,

"Yeah?"

"Do you…?" Yuffie laughed nervously, that kind of obvious, loud laugh that says the truth no matter how hard you try and hide it.

"No, of course not!" she waved her hand in the air and accidentally flung one of her throwing stars at Leon. He caught it and shook his head,

"Forget it then." Yuffie glanced at her watch and said,

"Yeah, it's getting late, it's almost….7:30…." Her voice trailed off and she skipped past Leon, "Come on Squall, I'll race you!" And she was back to her normal annoying self. She ran down the cavern, out into the alley way and disappeared out of Leon's view. He shook his head clear of those annoyingly seductive thoughts and started after her.

(Yet again- another 2 hours later)

Leon sat on his bed, tossing a rubber ball against the wall and catching it. He kept thinking about Yuffie for some odd reason.

'_Come on, you have to get over her sometime!' _

Well he knew that, sure, it had been years since Rinoa was killed, but a part of him still loved her. That's when he got to thinking, would there always be a part of him that felt misplaced and hurt? Probably, but he wasn't sure how to hide it. Usually he was his cold, brooding self that seemed to have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but now…Something felt different, like when he was talking with Yuffie, he felt a small connection with her that let him know that she really was a friend. That she wasn't just his annoying, 17 year- old roommate that had a knack for annoying the crap out of him.

'_Rinoa always told you that she just wanted you to be happy!'_

But would she be happy knowing that he had another girl? Well, it wasn't like she could tell him, and, he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but Yuffie was right. He needed to move on to someone else that could understand him, and could make him happy. He needed to find a girl that could understand his reasons for not moving on in all those years….six years, had it really been that long? Yup, yeah, definitely time to move on….But to who? They'd been in Traverse Town since their world was taken by the Heartless six years ago, he knew everyone that had lived there since then and now. No one here would actually "get" him because they all had to deal with their own problems, after all, this was the place where everyone came after there world was destroyed. Whoever he talked to wouldn't care, there was only one person that he knew that was free on Valentine's Day anyway…..Yuffie? Maybe, he had some hard thinking to do. There was a sudden knock on the door and Yuffie stumbled in. She looked amazingly happy for a 17-year-old girl without a date on Valentine's Day. Leon tossed the ball to her, she caught it and threw it back.

"Can I have more Hershey Kisses?" he nodded and waved his hand toward the glass that he had just refilled.

"Help yourself." Yuffie smiled, she made her way over to the savory sweets and happily popped one into her mouth. She hummed and sat down next to Leon, she then proceeded to lean back on the head board. Leon smirked and shook his head while still tossing the ball back and forth to the wall.

"So," Yuffie started as she continued to munch on the candies, "How you doin'?" Leon shrugged. But since Yuffie was usually very persistent, she continued. "Are you gonna talk? Cuz I'll just go downstairs and watch TV or something if you aren't." Leon smirked at her and shrugged again. "Okay, how are you with the whole 'getting over Rinoa' thing?" Leon looked away and didn't say anything. "Okay, I get it; I'll go annoy Cid and his date then." She grabbed another handful of Hershey Kisses and was about to walk out when Leon said,

"Why do you like them so much?" Yuffie turned around,

"Huh?"

"Why do you like Hershey Kisses, it's just food?" Yuffie smiled,

"It's not just food! It's chocolate, it's yummy, it's-" Leon cut her off again,

"- what makes you hyper?" Yuffie stomped her foot and pouted, Leon was always being mean to her. Well, maybe he wasn't mean….Just…misunderstood.

"Have you ever had one?" Leon didn't answer, and this actually shocked her, "Have you?"

"Does it matter?" Yuffie took a leap and landed a few inches from Leon,

"Duh! Of COURSE it does! Here, try one." Leon protested it a bit, but finally gave in and ended up munching on one, and then smiling for once in the past year or two.

"Their okay." Yuffie smiled and got up,

"Ah, my work is done, I'm going to bed." She yawned and started to walk out but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around and found herself staring up at Leon's deep blue eyes. He let her go and said,

"Can you stay for a while; believe it or not I was actually enjoying talking to you." Yuffie smiled and nodded, and a half hour later, at 11:00 she went to bed, but instead of sleeping she turned on her TV and started watching late night soap operas.

Leon on the other hand was nearly hung up on Yuffie, she actually listened to him when he talked, and seemed to feel his pain. And he could understand why, back at Hollow Bastion, since she was such a tomboy none of the other boys gave her valentine's cards or even shared their holiday joy with her. _'She's never gotten a valentine from anyone…'_ He finally realized why he was starting to feel so kind towards her…

A few minutes later a small card was slid under her door, she got up, now wearing her "yummy sushi" pajamas. She picked up the card and found that it was actually a small heart that read in neat handwriting;

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_And all I need,_

_Is to be with you._ –

She smiled and flipped it over, 'Love, Squall" was all it read on the back. She opened the door and found that the hallway was empty, except for a wineglass filled to the brim with Hershey Kisses. She picked it up and giggled, _'He loves me.' _

* * *

Wow, pretty corny poem but I was happy with the ending, R&R please! 


End file.
